


Lavender.

by soupbucketsz



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupbucketsz/pseuds/soupbucketsz
Summary: Sirius is so stupid when it comes to love. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Sirius Gibson/Noel Levine
Kudos: 20





	Lavender.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at writing hehe,,,, also first fic :flushed emoji:   
> it's titled after penelope scott's song lavender!

It’s around 8 PM, time has just become an abstract concept in the mansion. Sirius Gibson is sitting on the carpet of his old room, surrounded by pillows and blankets, with a computer in front of him. Beside him is Noel Levine, the blond watching the video playing intently. “Why exactly is it only us two?” Sirius asks Noel, brushing some hair out of his face and looking away, feeling odd. _Why do I always feel like this around him? My face is so warm.._

The blond man closes his eyes, exhales, then opens them again. “Well.. I wanted to ask you something, and I just wanted to spend time with you. You’ve withdrawn, and I started to get worried.” Sirius’ face sours just barely. _Stupid Noel, caring about me. Why? He shouldn’t! He makes me feel so odd, so strange, so.. I can’t even find words for it! I get so nervous around him! It’s absolutely abhorrent!_ Noel looks at sirius, his blonde hair falling over his one eye, looking so pretty, so perfect, and Sirius wants to curl up and wilt.

“Sirius? Is it true you like me?” Sirius tenses up, his face turning beet red. He wasn’t expecting that question, that much is obvious. “U-Um.. I..” He can’t form his words, stuttering and mumbling, and eventually stammering out a “I think?” before looking away, covering his face with his hands. Noel smiles sweetly, his own face tinted red with flush. He then hugs Sirius, and Sirius cries. He cries because he loves Noel. He cries because he missed Noel for all the years he was gone. He cries because of no reason and every reason at once. And he sinks into Noel’s arms like they’re quicksand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I might make more. Might not. Hehe


End file.
